warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Foxface's Heart
Foxface's Heart Yew's First Fanfic Prologue The white tom stared down at the silvery water, shaking his head. "You will fall." He murmered at the fox colored tom he saw. "Please remember the code, my son." He whispered. He padded away from the pool, his paws leaving starry prints in his wake. Chapter 1 Foxface dragged himself out of his den, breathing in the misty morning air. He took a deep breath and pelted down the slope to the center of the SkyClan gorge. He stopped next to Almondwing. She glanced at him and smiled. "Hi, Foxface!" She bounced on her paws excitedly. "Oh, hi, Almondwing." He said, ducking his head slightly. He turned to see his leader, EchoStar, padding out of her den. "Foxface, can you go check the borders really fast?" She said. "Rogues again.." She said hurriedly, her eyes worried. "Shimmerwing and her patrol reported two cats on the border...". The SkyClan deputy nodded and briskly headed out of camp. "Aren't you going to bring someone with you?" EchoStar tilted her head. "I'll be fine." Foxface kept walking up the side of the gorge until her was out in the open. He spotted a golden cat on the edge of the border, along with a massive brown tabby. His pelt spiked in alarm. His orange and white pelt was sleek as he raced to the border, his eyes narrowed at the cats. "What are you doing?" He snarled. The golden she cat looked up in alarm. "I- Uh, I'm, we didn't mean to!" She started. The brown tom took a slight step backwards. "I'm Cedar, and this is my sister, Yew." He ducked his head. "We don't want trouble.. We'll go." Cedar turned away and started padding back towards carrionplace. Yew stayed in place, her eyes frightened. "Can I ask a question?" She asked quietly. "I think you just did," Foxface said, his tail twitching irritably. She ducked her head, embarrassed, but rose to meet his gaze. Her emerald green eyes glimmered. "Why do SkyClan cats hate us?" She said, her voice small. "Hate? We don't hate you, necessarily-" He broke off, hearing Yew's sigh. "We won't cause you any more trouble. Sorry.". "I'm-" He knew he shouldn't tell the rogue his name. "I'm Foxface." He said simply. "See you around, Foxface." She turned to follow her brother. Foxface watched her go, and she flicked her tail. He shook his head slightly. He turned to pad away from the border, the sun high in the sky. Chapter 2 Yew padded away from the sleek orange and white tom, shaking her head. "Weird." She had whispered as she walked off. She liked her white chest tuft and sighed, the reek of the carrion growing stronger as her paws got closer to it. Cedar waited at the border, cuffing Yew around the ears with his claws sheathed. "What were you thinking, staying at the border like that? He could have hurt you!" Yew rolled her eyes at her brother's words. "He wouldn't dream of it." She said, leaping up onto the box with a loud sigh. Cedar blinked at her. "But he could have, Yew. Don't do that again." He said quietly. "Don't tell me what to do, Cedar." She snapped. His eyes flashed with hurt. "I just care." He mumbled. She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry," She said, going to lay next to her brother. She fell into a haze of sleep. "I'm going to that border again. She mumbled before her eyes closed. Chapter 3 Foxface made a little huffing sound as he fell asleep in his nest. The next morning, he woke with a start, noticing Almondwing's absence from her nest. He got up from his nest, shaking out his pelt. He walked outside of the warrior's den and called softly, "Almondwing?". Concerned, he looked around. He then heard a she-cat's shocked yowl coming from above him. "Almondwing." He breathed. He pelted up the side of the gorge, all the way to the side of the border, his eyes widening in shock. Cedar was limp beneath Almondwing's paws. All of a sudden, Almondwing was sent flying off by Cedar's strong hind legs. she let out a winded gasp and croaked, "Your claws were sheathed, cowardly rogue.". Cedar's eyes sparkled with anger. "We didn't cross the border!" He said loudly. And that's when Foxface figured out that the yowl he had heard had been Yew's. Her eyes were wide and afraid as she looked at Foxface. "I thought SkyClan didn't hate us, Foxface." she whimpered, Running back to the carrionplace with her brother. "You KNOW those cats?!" Almondwing hissed. "I- Uh, not really, I chased them away yesterday," He said quickly. Her eyes narrowed. "I thought I heard her say your name," She said, eyes flaring with suspicion. "She didn't," But his head ducked guiltily at the lie. Almondwing sighed with relief. "Good. I'm sorry. I was worried about you." She murmured. "Don't worry. You don't have to." He said softly. Chapter 4 Yew whimpered as she turned away from Foxface and raced back to the carrion. She looked over her shoulder to see the she-cat who had attacked them talking softly to him. She felt surprised to have an odd feeling in her stomach as Cedar approached from behind her, tufts of fur missing from his haunches. "Sky Pests." He muttered, stalking into the carrion angrily. She saw Foxface, still on the border, staring at the carrion. She padded out, relieved that the aggressive she-cat had left, up to him. She looked up at him. "What now, rogue??" He snarled. She took a step back, anger shining alight in her eyes. "Well, fine!" She hissed softly. He looked down, quick realization shadowing his eyes. "I-" He started. She shook her head. "No, no, I'm just a rogue.". "You're more than that!" He said hurriedly. She tilted her head. "Uh... What?" She said, confused. "I..uh, sorry. I didn't know it was you." He said, looking at his paws bashfully. "If it were my brother, or my mother, or my best friend, would you have attacked?" She whispered. "What?" He took a step back. "If it had been anyone else?" She said, her voice breaking. "I...uh, I-" She broke him off with a glare. "Yeah. Everyone else is 'just a dumb rogue', Foxface. You figured out that I'm not, but my brother still is! My friends still are! When is your clan going to figure out that we aren't stupid, and we aren't oblivious to the comments, the jeers, the ATTACKS?" She said, voice low and upset. "I'm sorry." He said quietly. "Don't apologize. It wasn't you. It was your MATE." She said softly. "Almond-Almondwing?" He asked. "Yeah. The brown she-cat." She said, her eyes showing no emotion. "She isn't my mate, Yew." He muttered. "She's just a friend. She never will be more than a friend. Anyways-" His words were broken by a hurt gasp. He turned to see Almodwing behind him. "I thought- I thought I meant something to you!" she said, eyes wide with dismay. She turned and flitted into the woods. "You! You knew she would come." He snarled, his claws digging into the ground. "What?" She said, confusion in her eyes. His eyes narrowed as he glared a Yew. Her eyes widened. "YOU KNEW SHE WOULD BE HERE!" He screeched, slicing his claws across her muzzle. She gasped in pain. "I didn't! I didn't know, really!" She said, her muzzle pounding with pain. "You're just a stupid rogue! Leave!" He smacked her with a paw, knocking her over. She scrambled up, sheer hurt in her eyes. "I can't believe you." She breathed, her voice full of rage. She scampered off. Chapter 5 Guilt flooded over Foxface as he watched Yew skitter towards the carrion. "Wait," He called softly, but it was no use, as she was too far away to hear. He saw Cedar's eyes widen and his tail stroking her back soothingly. He longed to go and apologize, shame crashing over him. He heard pawsteps approaching, and turned to see Almondwing. "You do know her." She whispered. She turned and raced towards the gorge. He realized that he never had liked Almondwing in the way Yew thought he did. He sighed and lay down on the soft grass, falling asleep. He woke to a sharp prod in the ribs. "Get up, you rat." He heard a tom's voice snarl. He scrambled to his feet to see Cedar looking down at him. "How dare you?" He hissed. "How dare you hurt my sister like that?" His eyes were enraged. Foxface felt fear and guilt run down his pelt. "I didn't mean it." He said, looking to the massive brown tom. Cedar hissed. "You come apologize to Yew." He growled. Foxface nodded shamefully, following Cedar. Cedar padded into the carrion, gesturing to an angry looking Yew. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "Whatever." She muttered. Chapter 6 Yew lay on a box, scratches stinging, as her emotions churned in her stomach. She took a deep breath, padding to the edge of the carrion. "Yew?" Cedar asked uncertainly. "My brother." She whispered, touching his muzzle with her nose. "I have to see that tom again." She said determinedly. His eyes went wide. "No, Yew." He said softly. "You cannot go to that border again. I can't risk your life. I promised mother-" His voice broke. "I'll be fine." She murmured. She ran out of the carrion, her paws skimming the ground as she fought to catch up to Foxface. He was laying on a rock at the edge of the gorge, head bowed. She slowed herself and stopped on the edge of the gorge, laying down next to him. Their pelts not quite touching, she stole a glance at him. "What, Almondwing?" He muttered. She coughed softly. "Yew?" He turned quickly. "I- I'm so sorry!" He said, guilt blazing in his eyes. "I... Uh, I'm sorry for bothering you again, and messing up things with you and Almondwing." She said quietly. "She attacked my brother. I can't let that happen." Yew looked at her paws. She heard fast pawsteps approaching behind them. "You lay a paw on him, you dirty rogue-" The she-cat began, until she stopped, mouth agape. "Foxface, I can't believe you!" Almondwing cried, tail lashing. He rolled his eyes. "I was just escorting her out." He said, turning to Yew, hoping that she understood. Yew nodded, head ducked in fake shame. "Oh," Almondwing said simply. "I'd like to escort her." Almondwing said, a glint in her eyes. "No. I get the pleasure." He said, padding towards the carrion. "Oh, Foxface, when you get back, we should go hunting! I found this great new sp-" She started. "Sorry, I'm busy." He said, words rushed as he quickened his pace, Yew in his wake. Almondwing looked hurt as she turned to go back to the gorge. Chapter 7 COMING SOON Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions